


OC One-Shots

by monsterhaul



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2nd gen ocs, posted for my friends to read, will probably make no sense to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhaul/pseuds/monsterhaul
Summary: Basically a bunch of ficlets for me and my friends' OCs set in the BNHA 2nd Gen Universe. Posted mostly so they can read them :)





	1. Tatsuki was too late to save Him- Too Late AU

The shoes. That was the first difference that could be noticed. Scruffy converse or scuffed loafers were the closest to nice shoes that he’d wear before. They were always semi destroyed, running around and hiding in small spaces causing large amounts of damage to the material. Caked in mud or water, they were never clean. 

There was one time that he wore Gucci Slides just because he ordered them with his father’s credit card. It was an interesting experience to see the teenager flaunt them around as if they were the most expensive thing on earth. Well he flaunted them until he lost one in a muddy puddle and then threw the other into some bushes in annoyance. But it was amusing while it lasted.

However there was not a pair of scuffed shoes on his feet, or indeed an expensive set of designer slippers. Instead his feet were inside leather lace ups, the sort of thing you’d see at a formal event. They were black with a soft sheen to them as if they had just been polished. It was strange to see, as if the feet belonged to someone else. But they didn't. They belonged to him. 

Just hanging over the top of his shoes were the bottom of a pair of black dress pants. They hugged his legs a little around the thighs, wider and straightening out around the bottom. They didn't have a single crease on them or a single speck of dirt or dust on them. They were immaculate and neat, directly contrasting to the personality that wore them. Or at least the personality that he used to have. 

Even before he hadn't been the type to wear tracksuit bottoms or ripped jeans. No, he had worn at least semi formal trousers or denim that hugged his legs a little, but the material was usually in dire condition. They never sat quite right on his hips, leaving him with no option other than to force them to stay up with a belt. He had always been a skinny thing but now he seemed to have bulked up a little. 

His body type used to be more on the skinny side, subtle muscles poking out. No one would have been able to tell, he used to drown his body in turtlenecks which both complemented his figure and added a slight extra thickness to it. Overall they were very flattering, matched regularly with a long coat. 

Not unlike the one his Papa wore, he switched between beige and brown, depending on his outfit. Although not worn when the weather was hot, the many pockets of the fabric hid many useful items. His phone, wallet and keys were the more obvious things but there were more things stuffed away in the linings. Like a knife or two, usually two. 

Guns weren't his thing. They were too easy and boring for him. That's what he used to say as he twirled the blade's around. Not having a quirk really caused him to shape up on other skills. Not that he did it when he was asked too, preferring to randomly practice just to annoy his parents. 

Now, however? The coats weren't in sight and neither was a turtleneck. Beneath a black suit jacket that matched the trousers was a shirt and tie. The crisp, white material of the shirt contrasted against the black of the jacket and the burgundy tie was straight and perfect. It fitted him perfectly, the torso being larger now, more muscular. It was clear he had worked hard on it. 

Despite all of the changes, there was still a chance. Still a small hope that he was still in there, that he wasn't completely gone. And that was his classic smirk. If that was on his lips then all would be well. A subtle reminder that he wasn't quite as he seemed, that the mischievous and flirty person hadn't disappeared. 

But there was no such luck. His mouth couldn't even be seen. It was hidden beneath a mask, brown leather with silver lining in the shape of a small bird's beak. It was clear who it was modelled after, the inspiration stood beside him proudly. 

It completely obscured his mouth and the lower part of his nose, stopping just below the slight bags of his eyes. They lined his face, making the orbs seem more set in. He looked older, no one would have guessed he was fresh eighteen, instead of late twenties. It was unsettling not to see a spark in those yellow eyes, eyes that were so similar in colour to his father's yet contained a different light. 

Well, they used to contain a different light. Now it seems as if the fire had been doused, nothing but coldness and scrutiny of the figures in front of him. He had the same steel gaze as his father, even perhaps more metallic than the man. He had grown at least by a couple inches, pushing over six foot. It was to be expected, it had been just under three years. He almost seemed like a different person. 

His hair contributed mostly to that fact. It was short, really short. His side parting had been shifted to the middle, even sides of hair just reaching his ears. Underneath it was shaved, a world away from the long locks that used to reach down his back. It was that length just to spite his parents. Most of the things he did was out of spite, it formed a large part of his personality. Clearly that spite was gone, conforming to his parents' wishes. 

A gloved hand reached out to announce to his father that he wanted to talk. A gloved hand. Gloved. He would never wear gloves before, never even when it was bitterly cold. Yet he wore one now, not touching his father as he paused just above his skin. The man turned towards him, both beaked heads leaning towards each other as a mumbled conversation was shared. 

Eyes darted to the girl across the room, looks of barely concealed disgust aiding their discussion. After a moment they straightened up again. His father excused himself from the room, calling his son along with him, and without a look back, Seiichi turned his back on the girl he once loved and left the room. The boy everyone knew and loved was dead, never to return again.


	2. Kooncha wasn't there when it happened- Too Late AU

Kooncha wasn't there when it happened. He was working late and hadn't checked his phone so the first time he heard the news was on the radio when he woke up the following day. Not much was known as of yet, apart from the League of Villains were the suspects and the Yakuza were the victims. Two fatalities had been reported but the newsreader had no clue which side the deaths belonged to. Kooncha hoped to god that they weren't from the Yakuza. 

Dressing in record speed, Kooncha ran through the apartment where his flatmate was eating a bowl of cereal. He waved hello and asked if he had slept well but it fell on deaf ears. Kooncha signed two words: "Car" and "Now". He decided it would be easier to explain on the way. His flatmate must have seen the look in his eye because he threw on a pair of shoes and a coat as quickly as possible. They ran down the apartment building steps and out to the car. 

Once inside Kooncha started fiddling with the radio stations. Usually, he loved listening to the music channels, or random playlists through Bluetooth, but today his heart was set on one thing. The news channel. He was in the passenger seat so the car could pull out of the apartment complex while Kooncha searched. Upon finding it he listened intently, the man in the driver doing the same. 

"And the biggest story of this morning is, of course, the knowledge of a fight that has occurred within the Shie Hassaikai main headquarters. Local authorities reported a disturbance last night when a group of intruders broke into the complex and left a couple of hours later. Who has died can not be reported as of yet however we can confirm at least two casualties. We are not at liberty to say more as of yet but we will be giving you any new information thick and fast so stay tuned."

The car took a sudden lurch as it turned right, the driver putting his foot down on the accelerator. After hearing the news report, Kooncha's flatmate understood. Despite the fact he had mostly kept quiet about his affiliation with the Shie Hassaikai, Kooncha had to explain a few things after an incident when a masked man had shown up on his doorstep asking for the ginger male. After that there had been a mutual agreement not to tell anyone about Kooncha's "friends" and in return, he would be protected by the Yakuza. A fair deal in theory. 

What wasn't a secret was Kooncha's healing quirk. Obviously, the man wanted to make sure his friends were alright and perform any healing necessary. So the pair sped through the town down all the back roads to avoid the morning traffic. Not a word was shared between them the whole journey. The radio blared out other seemingly insignificant in comparison stories, but they fell on deaf ears. Quite literally. 

Before the car had even stopped outside the huge compound Kooncha had unplugged his seat belt. In fact, the moment the building came into view he was sticking his phone in his pocket and getting ready to get out. No one had answered his text, a worrying sign. He threw himself out of the car the moment it came to a standstill, ignoring the shouts from his flatmate. He sprinted up to the gates, shaking them a little to get someone's attention. 

It was clear that something was wrong, there were barely any lights on in the building and half of the staff were missing from the front area. No gardeners, no cleaners, no Precepts or underlings wondering around. The only people around were Nemoto, bent over a little to listen to words spoken by a man who Kooncha didn't recognize. It took them a few seconds, but the pair noticed his clanging and the man was waved away by Nemoto. The latter headed up the drive to meet Kooncha. 

"I'm guessing you've heard the news. They're not here Kooncha." Nemoto claimed the moment he got close enough. He had his hands in his pockets, looking a little slumped. He was getting on now, and while his shot remained as sharp as ever, his eyesight was going more. He couldn't wear his mask anymore, his prescription too thick to fit behind it. The man let out a little sigh, not knowing how to converse with the other. 

"Do you know who the bodies belong to yet? Or has that not been revealed to the public?" Nemoto asked, deciding that questions with either or answers would be safest.   
Kooncha shook his head, pressing himself against the bars more in eagerness. If his friends weren't here, where were they? He couldn't worry about that now however, right now he needed to know if he could help. He held out his hands, activating his quirk so his eyes and hands glowed for a couple of seconds, signaling that his quirk was ready if anyone needed it. He would do whatever he could to help the Yakuza since the boss' son had given him so much. 

It was Nemoto's turn to shake his head this time. "No Kooncha that won't be necessary. At least not here. Anyone here is either dead or fine. The injuries left with the younger ones. But please don't react rashly when you find out, there's nothing you can do." he said, speaking slowly. Despite the fact that he was cold and seemingly uncaring, Nemoto had a soft spot for Kooncha. Most of the older Precepts did, despite the fact that he turned down the opportunity to join the Yakuza. 

"I can't let you in, Overhaul isn't allowing visitors and I apologize for that." Nemoto almost stumbled over his words, trying to avoid answering the question. He looked into the younger man's pleading face. He had to tell Kooncha, the look on his face was hurting him.   
"Seiichi's dead." Nemoto finally got out, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he sighed. 

When he opened them, Kooncha was backing away from him, shaking his head. He must have heard wrong, that couldn't have happened. There was no was Seiichi, the young boss, Overhaul's replacement and son was dead. It was impossible. That man was so strong and so clever. It would take more than the League to beat him, wouldn't it? And he had all of the Yakuza to protect him. Nemoto must be lying to him. His disbelief must have been apparent on his face because Nemoto spoke again. 

"I'm sorry but it's true. Seiichi was killed by the League of Villains, and Shigeo too. The others are alive apart from a couple of underlings I don't even know the name off." Nemoto confirmed, throwing his hands up in the air to show he wasn't lying. Nemoto never lied. He never lied and he hated liars. With his quirk, the truth always came out anyway so there was no point in him being truthful. And Kooncha knew this. So he stopped backing up, head still and settled into a face of pure despair. 

When there was no reply of any sort, not even a physical one, Nemoto went to ask if the other was okay. But before he could even get the first word out, Kooncha was running. He had turned on his heel and sprinted away down the road. His flatmate, who was still waiting in the car, rolled down the window and looked at Nemoto who gave a shrug.   
"There's no point me going after him. He's probably going to find the others. Apologies sir, have a good day." he said, bowing his head to Nemoto before pulling away from the curb and driving off. 

For the first time in years, Kooncha felt deaf. He couldn't hear any of the world around him as he ran, no chatter, no cars, no nothing. All he could hear was Nemoto's voice, repeating that Seiichi was dead over and over again in his head. He didn't know when he had started crying but the wind whipped against his wet face causing it to sting. Yet he kept going. On and on through the city. He knew exactly where he was, the journey like second nature to him, even when blinded by grief. 

Kooncha didn't know how long he had been running, but after what seemed like hours he made it to his destination. Down the street of half-abandoned houses being reclaimed by nature, feet causing the broken glass to crunch beneath him and wood to splinter more. His eyes focused on the house that had stood empty for many years, but now had a couple of lights on. Across the front lawn of the neighbouring house and up to the building, Kooncha burst through the front door. 

He didn't know what he was expecting to see when he threw himself inside, but what he did see wasn't that. Apart from a couple of wall coverings and posters, most of the living room was the same. The chairs and couches that remained were all taken. Dolphin and Toyohisa were curled up together at one end of a couch, the latter sobbing into the former's chest. Dolphin just was staring blankly while stroking the other male's back. Blood was soaking through his jumper sleeve, the material ripped a little. But he didn't seem to notice. 

AJ, Kuu and Reiyou occupied the other couch, the small one in between the other two. All three were crying quietly, hands clasped together and heads bowed. Two of them, fortunately, seemed to be without injuries but the third was not so lucky. One of AJ's ears were torn, hanging limply off of the top of his head. Blood coated the fur of his hair and the blonde human hair that surrounded it. But he didn't seem to notice. 

Hitomi, who was taking up the only armchair that remained in the house, was smoking a cigar, hands shaking heavily. He didn't have his glasses on, they could be seen on the arm of the seat he was in. The reason behind his lack of eyewear became apparent quickly. Two streams of blood ran down his face, overuse from his quirk setting in. There was red beneath his nails, the usual impeccable shapes chipped. He looked like death. But he didn't seem to notice. 

When Kooncha entered the whole room turned to look at him. There was a sudden silence in the room for a few seconds before everything came crashing down. Seeing the gang like this, seeing how broken and injured they were, it made Kooncha realize this was all real. And he couldn't cope. He collapsed to his knees on the mat, as a sob bubbled up and escaped his lips. There was pressure in his ears, everything was too much now, too loud. He didn't want to hear anything in the real world or in his head. So the man cowered on the floor, hands crushing his ears and his implants, shaking his head slowly as he sobbed. 

Going unnoticed by Kooncha, Dolphin gently detangled himself from the younger male on his lap. He crossed the living room, crouching beside the male who had just entered, before lowering to his knees. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him into his chest and just let him cry. They rocked gently, Dolphin shushing the other quietly. After a few minutes, each member rose and joined the pair of them. A huge group hug was formed without a word, Kooncha at the center and Hitomi at the edge since he joined last. It wasn't the same without the two dead members as well as the missing Yakumo, but it provided some comfort.

No matter what happened these boys would stay together. Through thick and thin, through the hard times and the easy ones, they all kept each others' backs and supported them. While this was a pretty large bump in the road, as long as they had the gang, they could get through this. They had stuck by Seiichi every step of his journey, even if they didn't believe in his method of going about things. Each and every one of their loyalties had been unwavering and each had promised their lives to the Yakuza. 

Apart from Kooncha, a decision that he expected to be killed for. He was afraid it would be considered a betrayal yet he had been met with nothing but support and acceptance. Even Seiichi, who had been a little disappointed at the news, allowed him to live his life and do what he wanted. And that's what Kooncha did, becoming a carer in a care home where he could use his quirk to reduce suffering in their last few days, as well as extending their life for a short period of time so they could get their wills in order. Kooncha loved his job so much and wouldn't change it for the world. The whole gang could see that so they didn't mind. But despite that situation, he still would visit the others as much as possible and was still available to use his quirk if Seiichi needed it. They still saw each other a lot so they kept close. 

The group hug could have lasted hours or seconds. No one really knew. But slowly they fell apart, still keeping close but giving each other a little space. Toyohisa and Reiyou held hands, needing that comfort. It wasn't going to be a fun few days for anyone, everyone was going to suffer. They had to face Overhaul eventually, at the funeral though no one wanted to think about that yet. Right now they could only think about the moment, each member in their own head.

A noise from upstairs ruined the peace. A gunshot. Most of the boys jumped, heads turning to look at the ceiling.   
"Yakumo!" Dolphin yelled, scrambling to his feet and running clumsily to the staircase and up to the next floor. He looked so afraid, so concerned about what had just happened. Everyone he left behind were also afraid, looking from one another with variable states of horror apparent on their faces. Maybe everything wouldn't be okay after all…


End file.
